Wonder Boy
by Jillybean89
Summary: Eggnog is a marvelous thing. Fred and George had snagged some. And they’d doled it out equally among the few students left in the Great Hall for Christmas. They were all singing merrily under the influence of this cherished Christmas drink... JACK BLACK!


Sabi: Many a time, my sister and I have heard this song. And more than once has Harry Potter come to mind while doing said listening. Well, on December twenty-eight we were doing this listening thing. And Harry Potter came to mind. My sister said ' think I'll do a parody.' And I replied, 'So shall I!'

Kurai: **_JACK BLACK! _**This parody is based on a song by Tenacious D**(AWESOME!)** It is sung by our god: Jack Black. What more must I say to entice you to read? (anyone who sees the words Jack Black should automatically read whatever it is.)

Merry Christmas, here's the parody.

--------------------

Eggnog is a marvelous thing. Fred and George had snagged some. And they'd doled it out equally among the few students left in the Great Hall for Christmas. Harry, Ron, Fred and George, the up-tight Hermione and the snarky Draco Malfoy, Draco's cronies, and Blaise Zabini were all singing merrily under the influence of this cherished Christmas drink.

Presently, Draco stood and cleared his throat. He began to strum a guitar( nobody is really sure where he got it.) He then began to sing. Slowly, and remarkably clear considering he'd drunk the most nog so far.

"High above the mucky muck…" he began. "Castle made of clouds…."

"There sits Wonder Boy-" he continued.

"Sitting oh, so proudly!" interrupted Fred as he recognized the song. (They shouldn't know that song, really. But…they are Fred and George.)

"Not much to say," Draco continued, strumming diligently throughout the interruption, "when you're above the mucky muck."

"Yeaaah yeah!" Ron burst out.

"Wonder Boy, what is the secret of your power?" Draco sang mournfully, staring at Harry who was blankly watching the show as if still trying to understand what exactly was occurring. "Wonder Boy, won't you take me far away from the mucky muck, man?"

Harry blinked and beamed. He stood and cleared his throat. He began to sign along to the tune, marching back and forth in front of Draco as he sang. "Now it's time for me to tell you about Young Nasty Man; arch rival and _nemesis _of Wonder Boy. With powers **comparable **to Wonder Boy!"

Draco smirked as Harry continued, "What powers you ask? How about the power of flight!" everyone smiled and nodded, swaying to the song.

"That's levitation, Holmes!" George declared.

"How about the power to kill a yak…" Harry swept his arm across the front of his body, as if saying _picture it!_ "From two-hundred yards away! With _MIND BULLETS!_"

"That's telekinesis, Ron!" Fred and George bellowed together.

"How bout the power…" Harry continued, clutching a hand to his chest dramatically, "to move you?"

"History of Wonder boy…and Young Nasty Man…" Hermione sang mournfully.

"Rigagoogoo rigagoogoo!" Blaise Zabini exclaimed, startling the poor red-heads sitting beside him.

"The secret to be told!" Harry belted gleefully.

"The gold chest to behold!" Draco said, ambition gleaming in his mischievous gaze as he watched Harry gyrate to the music.

"And blasting forth with three part harmony!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione began counting on her fingers…

"YEOOOOW!" Blaise exclaimed, ducking the Twins' fists as they swung at him.

"Wonder Boy, what is the secret of your power…?" Draco sang, smirking at Harry. "Wonder boy, won't you take me far away from the mucky muck, man?"

Harry flashed a smirk worthy of his rival and began singing again, "Wonder Boy and Young Nasty Man joined forces. They formed a team the likes of which have never been seen! And they call themselves H and D!"

"H and D?" Hermione questioned skeptically.

"That's right, ME!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his arms wide above him, "and Drakey-"

"That's me?!" Draco demanded, blushing at the ridiculous nickname.

"**_H and D!" _**Harry sang, drawing the letters out. "Come fly with me! Fly!"

"Wonder Boy, what is the secret of your power?" Draco sang, chuckling softly deep in his throat. "Wonder Boy, won't you take me far away from the mud blood girl, er- mucky muck, man?" Draco eyed Hermione warily.

Harry tripped slightly, then played on the mistake and offered his hand to Draco. "Whoa! Take my hand! Young Nasty Man!"

"Bring out your wand!" Draco exclaimed, clasping Harry's hand. He pointed an accusing finger at the doorway, where an unfortunate Professor Snape had just entered the Great Hall, "There's the Grease Ball!"

"Slice his throat!" Fred shouted.

"Feed him SHAMPOO!" George howled. ("That doesn't rhyme.." Hermione said frowningly. "Nobody cares, Hermione." Ron retorted, rolling his eyes.)

"You take the high road! I'll take the low!" Draco said to Harry, smirking at him.

"There, the crevice!" Harry said, indicating some random place in the hall, "fill it! With your mighty tuuunes!"

The group was still laughing uproariously as Professor Snape escorted them all to the Headmaster's chambers. Harry and Draco were grinning at each other, each still murmuring lyrics from the song under their breath…

"_There's the grease ball…"_

"_Feed him shampoo!"_

------------------

BWAHAHA!!! I am victorious! And…for the next parody…:

Inuyasha!!! Falling for the First Time(Barenaked Ladies!!)

TeH w00t!!!

If you guys like this, I'm considering posting an actual fanfic based offa this song. Sadly, there probably won't be a ton of singing or a whole lot of eggnog, but the idea I have in mind shows a good deal of promise. ;; Ciao-ness, suckas.


End file.
